Chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier
by Rovarandom
Summary: Disparaître. C'était la plus grande peur de Gilbert Beilschmidt. Celle qui le rongeait depuis soixante-huit ans, depuis ce jour de février 1947. Alors il erre, seul dans les rues de Londres, loin de tous ceux qui vivent alors que lui ne sait plus le faire. Jusqu'à ce que...


**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à leur créateur, Himaruya Hidekaz.

 **Rating :** Je mets T par sécurité, parce que le début est plutôt déprimant.

 **Personnages :** Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prusse | Matthew Williams/Canada | Ludwig Beilschmidt/Allemagne | Cymru Kirkland/Pays de Galles

 **Notes :** Je voulais écrire un PruCan depuis un moment, c'est chose faite ! Comme d'habitude, une bonne dose de fluff' ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier**

Gilbert renversa sa tête en fermant les yeux. Les gouttes de pluie martelaient son visage, lavaient les larmes qui le dévalaient. Ses cheveux détrempés collaient ses joues. La seule touche de couleur vive dans ce paysage gris, ses yeux vermeille, étaient cachés par ses paupières.

La seule chose que le Prussien ressentait réellement était ce battement erratique dans sa poitrine.

La preuve constante qu'il était là. Qu'il était vivant. La preuve de son existence.

Dans sa tête, ça en revenait toujours à cette peur. Viscérale, obsédante… il ne pouvait y échapper.

La peur de disparaître.

Il en faisait des cauchemars la nuit, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il y pense. Ses deux meilleurs amis aussi, avaient cette peur… ainsi que son petit frère. Ils n'osaient pas le lui dire mais il voyait cette crainte dans leurs yeux. Ludwig allait dans toutes les pièces de leur maison tous les matins, dès qu'il se levait, pour être sûr que son frère aîné était toujours là. Et il poussait un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il le trouvait.

Cela épuisait Gilbert. La peur des autres ne rendait la sienne que plus réelle encore.

Combien de temps lui restait-il à parcourir cette Terre ? Est-ce qu'il était là pour l'éternité ou bien est-ce qu'il allait disparaître dans la seconde ?

Cette incertitude le tuait à petit feu. Tous les humains savaient qu'ils mourraient un jour, les nations avaient conscience qu'elles pouvaient disparaître… mais lui ? Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Et rien n'était pire que cette incertitude qui le bouffait de l'intérieur, éteignant ses plaisirs, ses joies, ses rires…

C'était pour cela qu'il était sorti du bâtiment de la réunion à la pause, sans prévenir personne. C'était l'un de ces jours où on avait beau faire n'importe quoi, il restait silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, tandis que tout le monde chahutait autour de lui. Comme si rien n'existait, comme si une bulle l'enveloppait et l'isolait de tout le reste.

Seule restait sa terreur et ses incertitudes.

Le Prussien enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et reprit son chemin. Les rues londoniennes avaient beau être fréquentées, avec son humeur actuelle, c'était comme s'il était seul au milieu de cette pluie et de cette grisaille.

Les réunions le distrayaient la plupart du temps, même s'il y venait sans vraiment y avoir de place, mais parfois cela devenait juste… étouffant. Ces moments où il prenait conscience de sa différence par rapport aux autres. Comme s'il n'appartenait plus à leur monde tout en ayant les deux pieds dedans. L'idée de n'avoir sa place nulle part lui donnait envier de crier, de hurler, de pleurer, de frapper n'importe quoi…

Il voulait vivre, il voulait avoir la _certitude_ qu'il allait vivre, qu'il continuerait à aller boire avec Antonio et Francis, qu'il continuerait à pouvoir veiller sur son petit frère, qu'il continuerait à taquiner Roderich et Elizaveta, qu'il continuerait à faire des choses banales chez lui, qu'il continuerait à caresser les plumes de son oiseau préféré… que sa vie continuerait.

Il ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre avec cette peur et ce doute lancinant. Il voulait savoir. Même si la réponse n'était pas plaisante. Une réponse valait mieux que… ça.

Le Prussien sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Ludwig, sans aucun doute. Malgré son envie de ne pas répondre, il sortit son portable pour lui envoyer un laconique :

 _« Je suis sorti. »_

Car s'il ne pouvait se détacher de cette ombre qui lui collait à la peau, Ludwig n'était pas obligé de paniquer à chaque silence de son aîné.

L'albinos ébouriffa ses cheveux détrempés. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, mais il n'en avait cure. Seul marcher lui importait. N'importe où…

Il avait besoin de silence. Le bruit ne lui rappelait que trop que les autres gens _vivaient_ , eux. S'il restait parmi eux, cela allait le rendre fou.

L'albinos finit par se poser sur un muret surplombant la Tamise. Il sortit doucement Gilbird de la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt pour le poser sur sa cuisse et lui caresser les plumes de l'index. Il aimait énormément son oiseau… les frères Kirkland avaient accepté de lui lancer un sort pour empêcher son vieillissement et ainsi le rendre immortel. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent le faire que sur les animaux…

Son humeur morose refusait de disparaître, aussi il se décida à rester percher sur ce muret, à se tremper, et à contempler l'eau sombre du fleuve Anglais.

Le temps glissait sur lui, comme les gouttes de pluie, comme s'il ne représentait rien. Au fond c'était le cas. Il devait avoir quelque chose comme huit cent ans… le temps n'aurait dû ne rien signifier pour lui.

Mais depuis 1947, depuis la dissolution de son pays, tout avait pris un autre sens.

Gilbert était bien plus déchaîné depuis ce temps. Il se donnait corps et âme dans ce qu'il aimait faire, comme si chaque instant devait être le dernier. À ses yeux, c'était d'ailleurs le cas. Tout pouvait s'arrêter brusquement, n'importe quand.

C'était à cause de cela qu'il ne pouvait pleinement profiter de la seule chose qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais ressentir.

L'amour.

Il avait senti un poids lourd tomber au fond de sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait compris que les filets s'étaient refermés autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Il ne pouvait pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre, briser le cœur d'une autre personne quand son heure viendrait.

Et pourtant… qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé entamer une vraie conversation avec _lui_. Le séduire. Embrasser ses lèvres, l'enlacer, s'unir à lui, faire des choses niaises que tous les couples font…

Il n'était, habituellement, pas prompt au romantisme. Il n'était tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois, et elle avait fini mariée à un autre… bon, Elizaveta et lui étaient restés bons amis et il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, mais tout de même, il avait eu du mal à le digérer.

Et voilà que maintenant, ces beaux yeux violets, purs et innocents, avaient réussi à toucher son cœur.

Chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui, il en crevait. De ne pas pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'avoir plus. Il s'était posé cette limite. Et il évitait de trop lui parler, comme protection pour lui-même, parce que cet amour avait fini par le faire souffrir.

Gilbert rit d'un rire sans joie. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'était ligué contre lui pour en rajouter à sa souffrance.

Toutes ces pensées réunies lui causèrent un violent tremblement. Il se plia en deux, les mains serrées sur la poitrine, et éclata en sanglots.

Ses pensées obscures tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, renforçant l'angoisse et la souffrance qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant son frère ou devant ses deux meilleurs amis. Lui qui hurlait à tout va qu'il était awesome, montrer sa faiblesse devant eux était trop dur.

Ses larmes coulèrent un long moment, sans que personne n'entende sa détresse. Au fond de lui, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le prenne dans des bras chauds et le rassure d'une voix calme.

Comme quand il était plus jeune, et que Frederick II apaisait la nation adolescente qu'il était.

Mais plus personne ne pouvait faire cela.

Ludwig aurait pu, oh oui. Mais Gilbert s'entêtait à penser et dire qu'en tant que petit frère, ce n'était pas son rôle.

Quant à Francis et Antonio… eh bien ils auraient pu aussi. Mais… ils ne l'auraient pas rassuré de la manière dont il voulait l'être.

Alors qu'il ramenait ses jambes vers lui pour poser son front contre ses genoux, il sentit une paume contre son dos.

Il tourna la tête et son cœur rata un battement.

Matthew Williams.

Celui pour qui sa raison se perdait.

-G-Gilbert, t-tu… souffla le Canadien.

Gilbert se contenta de le regarder en silence avec ses yeux inondés. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire… il n'avait la force de rien, de toute façon, à part se laisser emporter par toutes ces émotions contradictoires.

Le blond au regard à la fois triste et perdu se hissa sur le muret à côté de lui, sans paraître gêné par le fait que ce dernier était mouillé.

Il enlaça le Prussien silencieusement et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Gilbert sentait une douce chaleur envahir les endroits où Matthew était en contact avec lui.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, il posa lentement sa main droit sur celle du Canadien, agrippée à son sweat-shirt au niveau de son torse.

Il la caressa lentement, tout en gardant son regard nébuleux fixé sur les eaux noires du fleuve.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches…

Puis, soudain, Gilbert se retourna et emprisonna les mains de Matthew dans les siennes pour défaire son étreinte.

Les yeux violets rencontrèrent ceux, rouges, du Prussien.

-Merci… souffla simplement ce dernier.

Puis, il tira Matthew vers lui pour l'enlacer avec force.

Tout rouge, le Canadien passa timidement ses bras autour de lui. Il ignorait complètement ce qui se passait, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que le Prussien dont il était follement amoureux aille mieux.

Gilbert, lui, venait de céder si facilement à la limite qu'il s'était imposé qu'il s'en serait donné des claques.

Le contact de Matthew était si doux, si chaud, si agréable… c'était impossible d'y résister.

Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'une des mains du blond se glissa dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

-J-je… je ne veux pas que tu sois triste… chuchota presque la douce voix à son oreille. S-si je peux faire… quoi que ce soit, je…

Gilbert frotta doucement et brièvement son dos.

-C'est gentil de ta part… mais je ne suis pas sûr que quiconque puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour moi…

Le blond aux yeux violets releva les yeux vers lui pour le regarder tristement. Gilbert sentit son souffle s'emballer. Il était bien plus proche que ce qu'il pensait… leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

Matthew posa doucement ses mains sur les joues du Prussien, qui se sentit rougir. Il maudit sa peau si blanche qui devait faire ressortir ses rougeurs puissance mille.

Le blond caressa doucement ses joues avec ses pouces.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir me le dire… mais s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça comme si tu n'avais aucun espoir… il y a toujours un espoir que ça s'arrange…

Gilbert posa ses mains sur celles de Matthew et baissa les yeux.

-Je vis depuis presque soixante-dix ans avec la peur constante de disparaître un jour… je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait s'arranger… avoua-t-il.

Le Canadien sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

-N-ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie… tu n'es pas certain que ça va arriver…

-Pourquoi je ne le dirais pas ? s'exclama un peu durement Gilbert. Personne n'ose jamais me le dire clairement ! Tout le monde détourne le regard quand j'évoque cette possibilité ! C'est une réalité, Matthew, c'est un truc qui peut arriver, n'importe quand ! Un jour, vous pouvez tous vous réveiller alors que POUF ! Il n'y aura plus de Gilbert Beilschmidt ! Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur de ça, mais personne, tu m'entends, PERSONNE ne peut comprendre à quel point MOI j'ai peur !

Matthew sentit son cœur se briser alors que Gilbert se remettait à pleurer, silencieusement.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Gilbert n'avait pas tort et il le savait.

Il comprenait néanmoins sa solitude dans sa peur.

Paniqué, le Canadien décida de couper les interrogations angoissées de son esprit.

Il agit sans réfléchir, suivant son instinct, en faisant une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire en temps normal.

Matthew embrassa Gilbert avec toute la douceur, toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Gilbert arrêta de pleurer instantanément, stupéfié. Il mit du temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Matthew. Ses lèvres sur les siennes. En train de l'embrasser.

En une seconde, il oublia sa douleur. Il oublia sa peur. Il oublia aussi sa promesse de ne pas impliquer quelqu'un d'autre.

Le Prussien était parfaitement incapable d'avoir la force de le repousser, et pire encore, il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il posa ses mains un peu tremblantes sur la taille du Canadien et pencha légèrement sa tête pour lui rendre son baiser.

Pendant un long moment, plus rien n'exista autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que ces baisers entêtants, leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson et leurs mains qui se joignaient.

Ils finirent par s'écarter, doucement. Leurs visages restaient proches et, essoufflés, ils se regardaient yeux dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot.

Doucement, Gilbert leva sa main pour caresser la joue de Matthew avec son pouce.

-Matthew… je…

-J-je t'aime, Gilbert, le devança-t-il, écarlate.

Gilbert ouvrit légèrement la bouche, surpris et rougissant.

Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Ils s'étaient embrassés. Longtemps. Et Matthew… Matthew éprouvait la même chose que lui.

Mais que faire en sachant que sa peur pouvait un jour devenir une réalité ?

Matthew prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et les pressa.

-Je sais que tu as peur, mais je suis certain aussi que tu ne disparaîtras jamais, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Si tu avais du disparaître, tu aurais disparu en même temps que la Prusse… ou à la limite après la réunification de l'Allemagne. Mais tu es toujours là. Et pourquoi ?

-J-je… j-je voulais… continuer de veiller sur mon petit frère… souffla-t-il dans un murmure, les larmes aux yeux.

Matthew embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur.

-Et ton frère est toujours là… tu n'as pas fini de veiller sur lui. Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça, non ?

-J-je…

Le blond le regarda avec calme et tendresse. Gilbert l'attira à lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Matthew passa ses bras autour de lui en souriant.

-J-je peux… aussi veiller sur toi, alors ? demanda timidement le Prussien.

-Pour ça, il faut que tu me promettes que tu le feras toujours, alors… rougit Matthew.

- _J-ja_ ! J-je te le promets ! Je te protégerai toujours ! J-je… je t'aime, Mattie ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime…

Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou du Canadien. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer, à cause du trop plein d'émotions.

-T-tu es la personne la plus _awesome_ du monde Mattie…

Les joues du Canadien étaient en feu et il se cacha contre l'épaule de Gilbert. C'était son premier baiser, et aussi la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose… son cœur battait à une vitesse folle.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il était tombé amoureux de Gilbert.

Gilbert finit par passer sa main dans ses cheveux, hésitant.

-Faudrait qu'on rentre… je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade…

-J'ai l'habitude du froid… m-mais d'accord.

Gilbert sauta au bas du muret et lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire. Matthew rougit et se remit sur le sol en lui prenant timidement la main. Le plus âgé entrelaça leurs doigts et ils se mirent en route pour l'hôtel.

-Est-ce que… ça va mieux ? demanda timidement Matthew.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Gilbert se tourna vers lui en même temps qu'il parlait et lui offrit un immense sourire chaleureux. Matthew devint tout rouge et détourna timidement le regard.

Le blond se sentait flotter dans une bulle tellement il se sentait bien. Il était tout léger et avait l'impression que désormais, aucun obstacle ne pouvait plus lui faire peur.

Il avait eu le courage d'embrasser Gilbert et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et l'albinos avait répondu aux deux. Son bonheur était… immense.

Ce dernier l'était donc encore plus de savoir qu'il avait pu apaiser son cœur tourmenté…

Ils arrivèrent sans se presser à l'hôtel, toujours main dans la main.

Gilbert se sentait nettement mieux que quand il en était sorti. Et nettement mieux était un doux euphémisme… il restait une part de lui qui était terrifiée et qui ne partirait vraiment jamais tant qu'il n'aurait aucune certitude, mais le Prussien était rempli d'allégresse.

Oser franchir la limite qu'il s'était imposé -bon… Matthew lui avait grandement mâché le travail en même temps- se révélait être la meilleure chose qu'il ait fait de sa vie.

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Matthew, la plus proche.

-J-je vais prendre une douche… annonça le blond.

-Je devrais faire pareil, rigola Gilbert. Tu voudras bien me rejoindre dans ma chambre après ? Je la partage avec Ludwig ! C'est la 408 !

-D'accord… je serai là, sourit-il.

Avant qu'il n'entre dans la chambre, Gilbert prit son visage en coupe entre ses longs doigts fins et l'embrassa longuement. Le baiser les laissa essoufflés et Matthew bredouilla quelque chose, tout rouge, avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Gilbert monta dans la sienne avec un sourire niais aux lèvres. Ludwig l'attendait.

-Gilbert ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ouiiiiiiii ! sourit ce dernier.

-Tu as… un sourire niais, soupira Ludwig. Tu as l'air d'un vrai crétin… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-M-Mattie m'a embrassé ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimaiiiiiiit ! s'exclama l'albinos.

Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son frère. Ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus niais, et bien que ce soit assez étrange de le voir ainsi, cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il aimait énormément son frère et était heureux qu'il trouve enfin son bonheur. Il le méritait, amplement.

L'Allemand regarda son frère gagner la salle de bain, et ne tarda pas à entendre l'eau couler. Son humeur sombre et morose l'avait plus qu'inquiété, aussi il avait bien envie de remercier Matthew pour avoir rendu le sourire à Gilbert…

Ce dernier passa un long moment sous l'eau chaude, à penser à l'après-midi qu'il avait passé. Et aux lèvres de Matthew, aussi… il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser encore et encore et encore !

Pourtant, la peur se tapissait toujours, bien au fond de lui. Il savait qu'elle ressortirait tôt ou tard…

La porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir et se refermer, et, tout content, Gilbert se hâta de sortir et de se sécher. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et se referma encore alors qu'il enfilait son jean noir.

Ludwig était parti ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre était venu ?

Feliciano peut-être…

Il enfila une chemise blanche ainsi que sa Croix de Fer en pendentif, puis sortit de la salle de bain.

Matthew et Ludwig étaient bien là… ainsi que Cymru Kirkland, frère aîné d'Arthur, et le Pays de Galles.

-Euh… salut ? fit-il en regardant le brun.

-Tonton Cymru a quelque chose à te dire, apparemment… commença Matthew.

-Oui, acquiesça le Gallois. Et tu devrais t'asseoir… vous devriez tous les trois vous asseoir, en fait.

Gilbert, sans comprendre, s'exécuta, suivit par Matthew et Ludwig. Le brun aux yeux verts s'installa confortablement face à eux.

-Vous voyez, ma mère était elle aussi une sorcière, comme mes trois frères et moi… et elle faisait beaucoup de recherches, elle étudiait beaucoup les nations puisque les humains ne risquait pas de le faire pour nous…

Les trois autres attendirent patiemment qu'il continue.

-Elle a connu plusieurs nations et a étudié nos… caractéristiques. Notre énergie, notre immortalité, tout ça. Et elle a découvert quelque chose… au sujet des nations comme toi.

Il pointa son doigt vers Gilbert, qui plissa les yeux.

-Comment ça, comme moi ?

-Eh bien, des nations qui ont perdu tout territoire mais qui sont toujours là. C'est arrivé deux ou trois fois à son époque, et elle a pris le soin d'étudier leur… « énergie » de nation, les réactions biologiques de leur corps, etc.

-O-oui, et ? déglutit Gilbert.

Il sentait que l'heure de la révélation finale était venue, et ses yeux écarlates se fixèrent dans ceux, émeraude, du celtique. La main de Matthew vint se glisser dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et il la serra. Fort.

-Et… l'énergie en question, qui disparaissait complètement à la perte des terres revenait progressivement… c'est comme si on avait cette énergie en plus que le sang qui coule dans nos veines, tu vois. Et cette énergie se régénère. Naturellement, avec le temps. Tu ne disparaîtras pas, Gilbert… ton énergie est complètement restaurée.

Il y eut un grand silence puis… pour la énième fois de la journée, Gilbert se mis à pleurer.

Matthew et Ludwig eurent bien du mal à ne pas le suivre, mais ils se continrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras, de grands sourires aux lèvres.

-J-je veillerai toujours sur m-mon petit frère alors ? E-et je pourrais v-vivre toujours avec Matthew ?

Cymru lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça. Gilbert se leva, les jambes toutes tremblantes pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci… merci, merci, merci !

Le Gallois, lui tapota le dos gentiment, en rigolant un peu.

-De rien… mais tu as intérêt à bien prendre soin de Mattie !

Matthew rougit un peu et fit un petit sourire à son oncle, qui lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser… mes frères m'attendent.

Il tapota l'épaule de Gilbert, prit Matthew dans ses bras pour un câlin et salua Ludwig de la main avant de sortir.

Gilbert se rassit sur le canapé, ses jambes tremblant trop pour qu'il puisse rester debout.

Ludwig le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra bien fort.

-J-je suis content que… que tu puisses continuer à-à… veiller sur moi… bafouilla le plus jeune, tout gêné de son aveu.

Gilbert, aux anges, l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Moi aussi Lud'… j-je suis tellement, tellement heureux…

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard violet de Matthew. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'enlacer aussi, plus doucement. Gilbert passa sa main libre dans son dos pour le lui caresser doucement. Il sentit les lèvres de son petit-ami se poser doucement sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime, Gilbert… je suis si heureux pour toi…

Les yeux brillants de larmes de joie du Canadien étaient sincèrement heureux. Gilbert lui sourit en essuyant ses propres joues, humides, et il l'enlaça avec force.

-Je t'aime aussi Mattie… je t'aime pour toujours !

Ludwig s'écarta et leur sourit largement.

-Je vais vous laisser profiter tous les deux alors, dit-il simplement en frottant les cheveux immaculés de son frère. Je vais aller voir Feli… tes deux andouilles d'amis attendront bien un peu avant de le savoir, comme ça vous serez tranquilles…

Gilbert lui rendit son grand sourire, heureux au possible. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, et il se sentait léger, si léger… libéré d'un poids qui le pesait depuis presque soixante-dix longues années.

- _Danke,_ Lud' ! Profite-bien toi aussi !

Ils se sourirent comme seuls les frères savent le faire et le grand blond sortit de la chambre.

Gilbert resta un long moment avec Matthew dans ses bras, sans qu'ils ne prononcent un mot.

Ils avaient juste besoin du contact de l'autre.

-Je crois que je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie…

La voix du Prussien avait brisé le silence, et Matthew le fit durer encore quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, les yeux fermés, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

-Je suis certain que je vais rester avec toi toute ma vie… chuchota-t-il.

Gilbert sourit largement avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou du plus jeune. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait complètement, comme s'il flottait dans une bulle de bien-être.

-Je t'aime, Mattie, dit-il simplement.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit la voix douce du Canadien, qui lui souriait, ses yeux violets fichés dans les siens. Pour toujours.

* * *

GUIMAUUUUUUUUUVE ! Bon, ceux d'entre vous qui auront déjà lu des textes de moi ne seront pas surpris par ça, hein.

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! A la prochaine !


End file.
